


With the Horizon

by greatdisorder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Something like fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatdisorder/pseuds/greatdisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are tears against Draco's cheeks that Theo was never meant to see, and the boy is rapidly coming apart at the seams, shoulders trembling, brow perpetually knotted, and Theo kisses him because he doesn’t know what else to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Set during HBP.

The first time it happens, it never should have. There are tears against Draco's cheeks that Theo was never meant to see, and the boy is rapidly coming apart at the seams, shoulders trembling, brow perpetually knotted, and Theo kisses him because he doesn’t know what else to do. Draco tenses against the soft lips at his own, letting them linger for reasons Theo can't imagine, and when he pulls away there is a look in Draco's eyes that he isn’t sure he wants to place. Theo opens his mouth to speak, lost for what to say, but Draco is already gone.

The second time is Draco's doing and Theo thinks the kiss the blond is pressing to his mouth is all wrong. It's careful and planned, cold in its confusion--another experiment that Draco is trying to find the right conclusion to and only floundering in his attempts. Theo stands shock-still until the blond breaks the kiss and he frowns as he looks up into the Theo's eyes before walking away again without a word. That night, Theo sits on pins and needles near him in the common room, too close but too far away all at once, and Draco dismisses all his attempts at conversation, holding his silence until the following morning.

The third time feels like the first was meant to. In his sleep-clouded mind, Theo only realizes it's Draco that woke him when he sees that the other boy is over him, knees on either side of Theo's hips and his hands pressed flat a fraction of an inch above Theo's shoulders. He doesn't speak, letting the quiet drag before he moves--there is determination in his eyes, clashing dangerously with the hesitance on his tongue as he presses it between Theo's lips, and Theo wastes no time in wrapping his arms around the blond before he can disappear again, pulling Draco tight against his chest. The bed is too small for this, too narrow for two almost full grown boys to claim it together, but it doesn’t stop Draco from melting against the kiss, returning it with a hunger Theo doesn’t have a name for and isn’t positive he wants to understand. 

There were are few things to say and none that either are brave enough to voice, so they let their mouths and hands and barely contained, soft sounds speak instead and when dawn finds them, it’s Theo instead of Draco who is open-eyed with his mind buzzing, watching the sleeping blond curled snugly against his side with a whisper of a smile gracing his lips.


End file.
